Mokuton no Naruto
by assassin of war
Summary: Senju Naruto, first son of Senju Hashirama and his wife Uzumaki Mito. Poisoned at birth, both parents are forced to make a tough decision that will ultimately save his life, but at the cost of them being a family. One-shot.


_**Mokuton no Naruto**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else that may appear in this work of fiction.**_

_**Alright, just thought I would try my hand at a Naruto fic where he has the Mokuton, and so here it is...**_

* * *

_**One-Shot**_

* * *

Senju Hashirama.

What could one say about this man. He is the leader of the most feared and respected ninja clan in the world.

Praised as the strongest shinobi to grace the world since the era of the legendary Rikudō Sennin. Both of these men hold the title of _Shinobi no Kami(God of Shinobi)._

The only person to ever wield the _Mokuton(Wood Release), _which in turn gave him the power to subdue the chakra beings known as Bijū's. However, it also gave him the power to create the first ninja village; _Konohagakure no Sato._ It was but a sapling in it's beginning, but has eventually grown into something strong.

Unfortunately, with creation also came destruction. With that very same power that was used to build, he could bring forth death and destruction to those who threaten his family and home. He is respected and feared; respected by those who knew him, and feared by those who didn't.

It was his _Will of Fire_ that inspired those around him to continue forward even in the bleakest of situations. Combined with his prowess in battle, none could hope to be his equal. It was with these qualities that he had been bestowed the title of _Shodai Hokage(First Fire Shadow)_ from his people.

Uzumaki Mito; his wife, soul-mate, confidant, other-half. She is hailed as a master of the highest caliber in the art of _Fūinjutsu__(Sealing), _with no equal. Strongest kunoichi in the world, separately they were considered powerful, but together they were nigh unbeatable. She had made him the happiest man alive when she had agreed to marry him.

Of course everything wasn't always happy times. He had felt sadness, fear, shame, anger, and guilt. Sadness emanated from him when he could not dissuade a man he considered a brother to change the course of his path. Fear when said man wanted to destroy the very village they had thought of as children.

Shame as he had no choice but to kill his best friend in the name of his village. Anger at the fact that with all of the power he wielded he did not think of doing something to subdue the tailed beast, and watched as his wife sealed away the_ Kyūbi no Yōko _into herself. Guilt had washed over him then and there like a tidal wave, as he saw her do that and the very real fact that his friend, Uchiha Madara was dead at his hands.

It had taken time, but he had eventually gotten over the death of his friend. Hashirama was no fool, even if all he ever showed anybody was his jovial personality, he was a sensible man. He was not new to how things operated in the world of ninja.

It had hurt, slaying a friend and comrade. However, deep down he knew his childhood friend had long since lost his way, and was replaced with a madman. It needed to be done, and it was only he who could do it. It was his responsibility, as the village and her people came first.

However, even with all of the aforementioned, with the exception of his lovely wife, he would gladly trade it all away. All of the respect, adoration, fame, infamy, power, fear and all of the other titles that had been bestowed upon him by his peers. He would cast them out without hesitation.

For today, he would receive the greatest honor and title of all.

Today, Senju Hashirama will become a father.

xxx

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed one Uzumaki Mito in pain.

"Remember your breathing, and keep pushing. Your almost there Mito-sama!" spoke the doctor.

"I know that! I swear—AAHH!—that if I see Hashirama's face—AAHH!—I'm going to pound it in for what—AAHH!—he's putting me through!" threatened Mito, pushing through her anguish.

Hashirama had just been a few seconds away from getting his face pounded in. He was currently standing just outside of his wife's hospital door with his hand raised, ready to knock and check in on her. He is either the bravest man in the world or the dumbest. He steeled himself, knocked and entered.

Senju Hashirama is a man who has fought countless battles and won. He fought Uchiha Madara and the Kyūbi no Yōko at the same time, and still came out victorious. He should be able to handle anything. As soon as he opened the door he could feel the oppressive aura the room had, and he stepped past the threshold and withered under his wife's demonic glare.

He could actually feel an assortment of emotions rolling off of her. They were all directed at him, and they mostly consisted of bodily harm. He began to sweat a bit and chose to open his mouth.

"Now now Mito, I'm sure it isn't that bad." he said nonchalantly, as those were very poor choice of words.

"What did you just say?!" she asked in her calmest tone since the birthing had began.

The male Senju arched an eyebrow, apparently his wife could not hear him. "I said-"

"I know what you said!" she roared. "You have some—AAHH!—nerve saying that to me, when you don't even know how much pain I'm in." she said sobbing a bit. "Damn you Senju Hashirama, for what your putting me though!"

He had no rebuttal to her claims. She was right, he did not know the pain she was going through and had assumed that it wouldn't hurt that much. But to damn him, wasn't that a bit much.

"I knew I should have created a seal to counteract the pain!" she said gritting her teeth at her blunder. "But I—AAHH!—I was just so happy to find out that I was having a child, and I was so busy that I forgot about it."

And she was busy. Busy creating a seal that would hold the Kyūbi back during child birth. Coupled along with her fluctuating emotional state at the time, she had only created one.

"..."

Now that he thought about it, just how was this his fault. He may have been the one to knock her up, but he didn't distract her from making the seal.

"Don't give me that look!" screamed Mito looking directly at Hashirama. "And keep those thoughts to yourself!" she finished.

Hashirama was startled to see his wife had read his thoughts. _"What in the name of the Rikudō Sennin. How had she known what I was thinking. Must be a latent ability of a pregnant woman; to be able to discern their husbands thoughts." _Hashirama nodded to himself as it was the only logical explanation.

His imagination was beginning to take a hold of him.

"Hashirama! Hashirama!" yelled Mito. "Are you even listening to me!?"

"...Yes." was his response.

"I swear, that if your thinking—AAHH!—something idiotic about me-!" she threatened him with a wave of her balled up fist.

"Um...no dear. I wasn't even thinking at all."

"_My god! What willpower this woman has, to give birth while berating and threatening me; that is definitely an Uzumaki thing." _reasoned Hashirama as it felt like they had been speaking for hours, and yet she still hadn't given birth.

"Your doing it—AAHH!—again aren't you?!" she growled out in annoyance.

"..."

"Hashiramaaaaaaaaaa!"

And there it was, that scream alone was the indicating factor that the baby was finally coming out. The doctor had kept instructing her to keep on pushing, to give it everything she had, and then some. Mito's breathing was getting labored as each second passed.

Hashirama has seen quite a few things in his life, but this took the prize. What he was witnessing was a miracle given life. That's when he heard it, the absolute best sound he had ever heard in his life.

"Waaahhh! Waaahhh! Waaahhh!"

The sounds of a baby crying, his baby was crying. He soon found himself crying tears alongside his child, but his were tears of joy; he was a father.

"Shh shh." the doctor hushed trying to calm the baby down. "Congratulations, Mito-sama, Hashirama-sama. You have a healthy baby boy." congratulated the doctor.

Once they laid eyes on him, all they felt was love. The child had inherited his father's dark hair, but if you looked close enough, you could see some red in there. His skin tone was darker than his mother's, but lighter than his fathers. A perfect balance.

The doctor wrote down all that was needed for the child such as his height, weight etc. The doctor then gave the baby boy to his mother. As if it knew it were in loving hands, the baby had stopped it's crying, and looked up to his mother with his dark brown eyes and gurgled.

"My baby, my precious baby boy." whispered Mito as she caressed her child softly.

Hashirama interrupted the moment. "May I hold him Mito?" he asked.

She actually seemed to think about it and had wanted to refuse him, but relented. "Of course, but be careful with him. Support his head gently." she instructed.

"My baby boy." he cooed and looked further down. "And what a boy!" he said astounded.

"Um...Hashirama-sama?" spoke the doctor awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Um...that's his umbilical cord."

"Hm?...Oh! Right, sorry about that." Hashirama chuckled awkwardly. "I'm your daddy now." he told his child.

He got a little baby yawn. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"What's the boy's name going to be?" questioned the doctor.

Without missing a beat, both answered. "Hashirama Jr/Naruto!"

"..."

"..."

"...Um?" replied a confused doctor.

"Hashirama Jr? Really?! I've given you an heir, no need to name him after yourself either. Let me have the name." reasoned Mito.

"Boy, you Uzumaki sure do you love your ramen. However, that doesn't justify naming him after a topping." countered Hashirama.

"..."

"..."

It seemed that both were at an impasse, and neither would budge on this.

Hashirama was confident he would win this time against his wife, but then again did he ever. He looked up from Hashirama Jr's face to look at his wife, and the blood drained from his face. She was giving him something all men dreaded, and shivered at the thought of.

"_The look." he grimaced._

A cold shiver ran from the bottom of his legs up to his spine, and out towards the rest of his body. His hair was beginning to stand on end. It was a very nerve-wracking couple of seconds.

And so it was with a great sigh that the man known as Senju Hashirama had conceded. "Welcome to the family...Senju Naruto."

Mito's smile had never been bigger or brighter than it was at that moment.

_'Whipping'_

_'Whipping'_

Hashirama frowned at the doctor's insinuation. _"I am not whipped."_

Unfortunately, before he could justify his reasoning to the only other male in the room, it was taken out of his hands.

"Senju Naruto it is then. I'll leave you two alone so I can write it on his birth certificate. I'll be right back." and with that the doctor was gone.

"..."

"Senju Naruto...such a wonderful sounding name." said Mito, testing out the name on her lips. "I can't wait till he's older, then I can start teaching him about the glory that is Fūinjutsu." she finished.

"Why don't we wait a bit on what we are going to teach him. Besides." Hashirama added. "He's going to have huge chakra reserves; that means Ninjutsu. That's all me baby!"

"..."

"..."

They each held the others gaze, but neither wanted to back down on this subject. It was their child's future after all.

"How about we try and make him a well-rounded shinobi?" proposed Hashirama sighing.

"Agreed." responded Mito.

And so the Senju family began.

xxx

_...One Month Later..._

There had been a rather huge commotion after she had left the care of the hospital. It had been leaked by someone that her pregnancy had gone well. There was a joyous celebration as soon as the news had spread.

Even the ever stoic Senju Tobirama cracked a smile the first time he laid his eyes on his first nephew. That was a sight to behold. However, that time had come and gone, and a full month had flew past them.

Mito and Naruto were currently in the Senju clan compound. She was watching her baby sleep in his crib, but she did not have a smile on her face. Instead, there was nothing but worry etched on it.

There hadn't been any noticeable problems when she was staying at the hospital with her son, nor were there any when they had both been cleared to go home. Everything had been going great for the new family, as Mito was regaining her strength after the delivery. Her husband was as chipper as ever, even when doing his paperwork.

Everything had started when Mito had went to go and check in on Naruto. She found him asleep, but upon closer inspection, it didn't seem he was breathing. Her heart-rate began to quicken exponentially, and she had gotten someone to contact Hashirama so as to bring him home immediately.

xxx

_...Hashirama..._

Many people knew of Hashirama skill in combat, but not many knew of his practice in the arts of healing. He was so good at them that he didn't need to form any hand-seals to use them.

He had rushed back home as soon as he had received the urgent message from his wife. He made his way upstairs and found his wife pacing back and forth, which is never a good sign.

Mito had spotted him and began to explain what she found was wrong with Naruto. Hashirama's face now to was one of worry, he channeled chakra into his hands and they glowed green. He swept them back and forth over Naruto's prone form.

He didn't like what he found, and the reason being why he didn't like it was because he didn't know what it was he was dealing with. He felt as if he should know, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. He needed to try harder.

He told Mito what he thought, and her heart sank. _"Why?"_ was the only thought that consumed her mind. _"Why did this have to happen to a child only a month old? It just isn't fair."_ she sobbed silently.

"Is there anything we can do for our son? Anything that could help him?" she asked him in a pleading voice.

Hashirama hated to do this and sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I don't want to risk trying something and then making things worse for him. Especially since he's still an infant. His body is extremely young." he responded tiredly.

Mito's heart was already breaking at every word he had said, and it was very close to shattering until her husband spoke.

"Maybe you can put some seals-" he was cut off as something inside of Mito's head clicked into place.

"That's it!" she yelled. "It's the seal. It must have leaked some of the Kyūbi's chakra into Naruto. It's demonic chakra poisoning." she said coming to her conclusion.

Hashirama felt like kicking himself as he should have known what it was. He dealt with the Bijū for at one point in time. He should be an expert in the stuff.

"Then you can place a seal on him to counteract the effects, or maybe something that will help him absorb the chakra and make it his own."

"I can make a seal like that, but it won't cure the poisoning right away." she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that it will take time for the demonic chakra to fully integrate into Naruto. However, at the rate it would happen, the poisoning will have killed him already." explained Mito.

"Then perhaps I can help with that." stated Hashirama.

"And how would you do that?"

"_Mokuton_ chakra. If I can use it to control actual Bijū with it, then it can suppress the chakra inside of him." he said looking at his son and explaining his reason. "However, I don't want to risk flooding his coils and end up crippling him for life."

They were in a tough spot. On one hand adding_ Mokuton_ chakra would help indubitably as that can suppress a Bijū, and Bijū were nothing but huge masses of demonic chakra. On the other hand, it could potentially ruin him for life if they make the slightest miscalculation.

"What if I apply multiple seals on him. Mixing your chakra with the Kyūbi's."

"Explain?" ordered Hashirama not knowing he switched over to his Hokage persona.

Mito was a bit taken aback but responded nonetheless. "First let me ask you something. Just how much demonic chakra does he have?"

"Give me a moment."

He re-ran his hands over Naruto once more as he now knew what he was looking for, and came to a conclusion.

"Quite a bit Mito. Enough that it would have killed anyone else. He's lucky to have been born with a Senju and Uzumaki body."

"Your right about that. Okay, so he has enough to kill a fully grown adult. Now as I stated earlier, what if I apply multiple seals on him."

"And I again ask you, what would those do?"

"I can use a seal on you to absorb any and all _Mokuton _chakra out of you, and then use the _Shishō Fūin(Four Symbols Seal)_ to seal away your chakra into Naruto." she said out of breath. "Then your chakra will begin to override and soon replace any and all traces of the demonic chakra he has inside of him. I'll also help with that as well. Uzumaki's have a strong life-force; plus my body seems fine with the Bijū."

"Okay, so that solves the big problem."

"I will also apply something to try and obstruct the Bijū's chakra, it will allow him to absorb yours faster." she explained.

"Good." he sighed in relief. "Now comes a bigger question. How long until you can apply these seals, as they seem extremely complicated? I know your the best at what you do, but our son might not have that kind of time."

Mito visibly deflated once she heard that. It was true, their son wouldn't have much time if she still had to create such seals, and who knows how long that would take.

"How long would you say he has?" she muttered out quietly.

Hashirama sighed. "I honestly don't know. He's only holding on because of his body, but he's still only an infant. He might not have long."

Mito rose up with a determined look on her face. "Then I will have to get to work now. I'm going to my workshop, and you might not see me for a few days."

"What?!" he whispered harshly as he was close to yelling. "Your going in now, when our son needs you?!"

"That's precisely why I'm going in now." she whispered in the same tone he just used. "I'm doing this for him, and trust me when I say that what I have planned will help in the long run."

"...Very well then, but make sure you get it done Mito." he said sighing.

"I will, don't worry."

xxx

Patience, it is a virtue that most if not all shinobi should have. Hashirama had been waiting patiently for Mito to come out. He had been doing this for three days straight, as he would carry Naruto with him at all times and just wait in front of the area that was Mito's workshop. He had been told to go back to work, but had ignored it all. If he could not protect his baby boy, then he should not be running a village.

He had been hoping that she would have come out any day now, but to no avail. Today however, he would be rewarded. The door to the workshop creaked open, indicating that she was about to come out.

Mito came out of the room, and she didn't look her best. Her hair was undone and had lost it's shine while the bags under her eyes said she hadn't slept at all. She also appeared to have gotten thinner, but none of that mattered to them, and both began to get to work on what needed to be done.

"So what did you come up with?" he spoke, breaking the silence.

"I cam up with something that will give him all the time he needs to purge that foul chakra."

"That's great!" exclaimed Hashirama. "How did-"

He was stopped mid sentence. "You didn't let me finish. There is a drawback, well not so much a drawback for him, but for us." she said that last words quietly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." he said confused. "How is it going to be bad for us?"

"The seal that I've developed is unlike anything I've ever personally seen or done. It will put him in a state of suspended animation. So once he goes under, we won't be able to talk to him, raise him, train him, love him, feed him, or shelter him. We won't be able to do anything like a family should be able to do." she explained and could no longer hold back the tears that fell from her face.

Hashirama couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed life was a bitch like that, you gain some form of hope, but then you lose something else in return.

"If he goes under, then how do you plan to place the other seals on him?" he asked quietly.

"Anyone can open it. Try and think of it like this, everything but the poison and your chakra will stop. All of his blood flow and organs will stop, time stops once he goes under. However, when it's opened, then the flow will resume once more." she explained.

"I see." said Hashirama not fully understanding. "Do we need to put him under immediately?" he questioned.

"You said so yourself, we don't know how long he has."

This was the biggest decision of their lives. It was a tough choice, but one they already had an answer to. They would rather have their child live and prosper not ever knowing or meeting them, than have him die so they could bury him.

Parents should never have to bury their children. _"It was the whole point of this village." thought Hashirama._

"Mito." spoke Hashirama with a serious tone. "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

He then proceeded to tell her what he wanted her to do, and she agreed to do it. She said she would do it herself as well. They got everything prepared and began.

"_**Mokuton: Bebi Beddo(Wood Release: Baby Bed)!"**_

With those words out of his mouth, a bed a size bigger than that of a baby formed beside them.

"It looks like he's going to be surrounded by your _Mokuton _even before we actually apply the seals." said Mito chuckling humorlessly.

"It would appear so. Hopefully it will help with the healing." he said as he reached for her hand.

"I hope so to." she said and took hold of his hand and squeezed.

"Wait." Hashirama stopped her. "I want him to have this." he placed a crystal gem around his neck.

Mito smiled and nodded her head to him. _**"Fūinjutsu: **__**Teishisuru Supiritto(**__**Sealing Technique: **__**Suspended Animation)!"**_

A glass dome appeared over the wooden make-shift bed. Naruto's chest had stopped moving up and wasn't moving at all, time has been stopped inside of the dome.

Mito released a heavy sigh. "I better get to work on the next couple of seals."

Neither said anything as both just stood there quietly. It was going to be hard in the coming years.

xxx

_...Two Years Later..._

Two years have passed since the initial sealing of Senju Naruto. Both of his parents were still active ninja, but you could tell each of them had since lost a step.

_...Flashback..._

_Both Mito and Hashirama were silently watching over their son._

"_I'm going to open it." announced Mito._

"_Right, go ahead."_

_She opened it, and Naruto began to breathe again. This was extremely hard on the both of them, here was their son alive and out of their reach. They could just pick him up, but then it would be very hard for them to seal him back up after doing that._

_Mito didn't even want to think about this, and got to work. **"****Fūinjutsu: Kijinno Yōkusei(Sealing Technique: Demonic Suppression)!"**_

_The first seal has been applied and it was on to the next one. **"Fūinjutsu: Chakura Suitoru Norikae(Sealing Technique: Chakra Absorption Transfer)!"**_

_The chakra absorbing seal was in place as well. She gave Hashirama the go ahead to apply as much of his Mokuton chakra as he could muster. The seal would do it's job and redistribute it over time onto Naruto, healing him._

_After he had finished pouring his own chakra, she decided to do the same. It would only benefit him more._

"_With that done, know I can seal our chakra into him." she stated._

"_**Shishō Fūin(Four Symbols Seal)!" **_

_And she sealed their own chakra into their son, and now all they could do was wait until he was healed._

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

_...Three Years Later..._

Three more years had passed and there had been significant changes to the Senju family. They had been blessed with two more children; another boy and a girl. Both were three years old. Mito did not make the same mistake this time around and made sure neither of these two would have to share the same fate as their older sibling.

Nothing had really changed with Naruto's situation. They would all visit him everyday for a few hours and just talk with him, even if he would never respond to them.

Their other two kids were a bit scared that their older brother was in a bubble like thing. They had only recently been told of this, and were very sad about what had happened to him.

Hashirama had recently been deciding if he should step down as Hokage. He had taken on interest in one of the genin on his brother's team. The boys name was Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Mito meanwhile had taken to raising her children and kept putting different seals on either Naruto himself or on the dome that covered him. It was things that he would need to know should the worst ever happen and he never meet them. Things that would help him survive.

She never would have realized how right she would eventually be.

xxx

_...Fifteen Years Later..._

The past fifteen years had been both good and bad at certain points.

Hashirama had stepped down as Hokage and his younger brother Tobirama had been named Nidaime Hokage. This had happened about a year or two after he had been contemplating it. He stated he wanted to spend more time with his family.

So he did, and he was currently in his late fifties.

The bad had happened only very recently. Their daughter had been killed in a mission as she gave her life to save someone else's. Neither parent could find the words after hearing that news. Or course they had been proud of her, but it was always hard losing your family.

That one took time to recover from.

They only had their two son's left, and one of them was still trying to recover. They had kept checking up on him everyday, and it seemed that he was getting better. It would still be a while though before he fully recovered.

Hashirama had also noted that Naruto had developed something of a defense against the Bijū's chakra. He wasn't sure what it was or how it had happened though. Maybe something he or Mito did might have awakened it or strengthened whatever it was.

"_Maybe he has..." trailed Hashirama on what he thinks he feels from Naruto._

xxx

There had been some good news though. A few years later was the birth of their granddaughter; Senju Tsunade. That had been a joyous day for everyone, but more so for Hashirama and Mito. It was like the first day they brought each of their children home from the hospital.

However, the worst had happened again, as is accustomed when a new life blooms, another is taken away. Senju Hashirama had passed on three years after she had been born. Nobody saw that one coming, least of all Mito. Then again, with his only daughter gone, one of his son's in a coma like state, and the peaceful ways changing. Perhaps it was just his time.

Soon thereafter, the first ninja world war had officially began.

It was in that war that two major things changed for Konohagakure. The first was the loss of the Nidaime Hokage; Senju Tobirama. Everybody was saddened by this news, but those that knew the man personally knew he would have done it over again in a heartbeat.

The next big piece of news was the naming of the Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen. The little boy that Hashirama had taken under his wing had made it to the top. His will lived on in Hiruzen.

The war had lasted a few years before all of the major countries had agreed to an armistice treaty, but only after all of them had been seriously damaged.

xxx

_...Twenty Years Later..._

Mito couldn't believe how fast time had flown by. Twenty years had passed her by before she knew it, she had lost count after the tragedy of her other son. And it had only gotten worse after that.

It had been at the start of the 2nd world war when he had lost his life in service of the village. She had also lost her other grandchild; Senju Nawaki. She hadn't come out of her home very much after that, and would stay by the one child who was still alive.

The other thing that she had feared would be the loss of her granddaughter. Tsunade had been fighting in the war along side of her two teammates. She had heard good things about her and she was very proud of her. They had even fought Hanzō of the Salamander; who is said to be the strongest ninja of this generation.

So there had been some good that had come from this time, but then the unthinkable had happened again.

Uzushiogakure had been destroyed. Her clan had been scattered to the far reaches of the elemental nations. That was a dark day for her personally, but with the bad there came some good; in the name of Uzumaki Kushina.

Mito would not lie to herself or the girl. This arrangement had been planed for some time; Kushina was to receive the Kyūbi when Mito passed on. But that wouldn't be for a few years. But deep down in her heart she knew she didn't have long.

She was now regretting never letting any of the other clan members know of Naruto's status; they had asked and they had given vague answers. After-all, who would question the wife of the clan head and the Hokage.

She would need to inform the two people she trusted the most; Tsunade and Hiruzen. She knew Tsunade had been hurting, but she needed to know that she still had family left.

Hiruzen was starting to get up there in age; he was forty-one years old. But he was still one of the strongest shinobi in the world.

Together with the greatest medic-nin since her grandfather, and the new _Shinobi no Kami_. Naruto would be in capable hands.

xxx

_...Fifteen Years Later..._

Much had happened in the past fifteen years.

Mito had passed on to join her husband and the rest of her family. And she had passed on the Kyūbi to Kushina.

In her waning days she did nothing but stay by Naruto's side. And all the while kept applying seals that would help him until she had eventually passed on. It was after her passing that another war had erupted; this time between Konoha and Iwa.

That war had lasted for what seemed about ten years. And it ended with Konoha's victory, and of course with that victory had come change. Hiruzen had been getting up in age; the man was fifty-seven years of age. He had stepped down as the Sandaime Hokage, and Namikaze Minato had been chosen as the Yondaime Hokage.

It was through his efforts that the war had been won in favor of Konoha.

Tsunade had wanted to leave the village because of the death of her family, but had remembered that she still had one left; and she needed to protect him. Hiruzen was of like mind and wanted to ensure that his sensei's legacy was preserved. It was one of the reasons why he had stepped down after so long.

Five years of peace had been granted to all of the nations. However that was soon to change as today would go down as a day to remember.

xxx

_...October 10th..._

Everything had been going great in the village of Konoha. The children were running around the streets happily while the adults were content with their lives. The shinobi were moving back and forth throughout the rooftops looking to get their jobs done.

That wasn't even the best part, today would be the day that the Yondaime and his wife were going to have their child.

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had been together since they had been kids. The turning point had been when Minato had rescued Kushina from Kumo ninja's who were trying to abduct her. It was history after that.

And now here they were about to have a child together. Nothing could ruin this day for either of them.

xxx

It had only been a few hours since Kushina had started giving birth when shit hit the proverbial fan.

Someone had attacked Kushina at the sealing cave and taken hostage of their child. Minato had managed to re-acquire his son and hide him away, but then he soon felt it.

He wasn't the only one; the entire village felt it. It was pure hatred and malice given form. A force of nature was on their doorstep; and they were in it's path of destruction.

The entirety of the shinobi forces went to meet the beast head on. They would stall while the Yondaime figured out a way to defeat the Kyūbi.

The Yondaime had his hands busy at the moment. So that left the job up to the other Kage-level ninja of the village. Unfortunately they had been busy as well.

Tsunade had been in charge of the hospital since she had stayed all those years ago. The injured had been coming in and out of her doors non-stop since the attack had started. She was far too busy to go to the front-lines, even though she wanted to get home and check-up on Naruto.

Hiruzen had also wanted to go and check on Naruto. But he was forced to go to the front-lines and help his comrades fight off the Kyūbi.

Kushina was trying to make her way out of the cave despite the trauma she just suffered. And the only other Kage-level ninja they had was Jiraiya, but he was out of the village at the moment.

_...Minato..._

He was now having a very bad day, and he really wanted to go and check on his wife and newborn son. If this man wasn't in his way though, he would have. They were leaving nothing but destruction in their wake as they moved from location to location.

Minato quickly took in his new surroundings and knew just where they were at; the Senju clan compound. It seemed the Kyūbi's attacks had destroyed a lot of the compound, and with them being there, it wouldn't help matters.

They had been fighting for a few minutes before the blonde had finally been able to land a hit on the masked man. Minato watched as his opponent retreated a good distance away from him, and was about to give chase but something caught his eye at the last second.

"_What the hell?" he thought in confusion._

It was a wooden pod of some sort, but what really grabbed his attention was the baby that was being held inside. Adding to the mystery were the numerous amounts of seals placed on the pod and on the child itself.

"_Why is there a child here of all places?" was the question that kept repeating itself in his head. "I can't leave the child here." he came to a decision._

He grabbed the pod and flashed away back to his safe house, which is where he hid his own child. They would be safe together. There was a surprise waiting for him though, in the appearance of his wife.

"Minato!" she yelled. "What the hell is going on, and what is that, ttebane!"

Not having much time to give her the entire story, he settled for a quick summary. Kushina was surprised at where he found it, and even more so when her eyes to spotted the seals. She was intrigued, why put so many seals on a child for?

"So what are we going to do?" she questioned.

Minato had to hand it to his wife; she was tough. So he began to explain his plan while his hand was drifting over the pod when the top popped off, surprising them. They got over their mild surprise and went to grab the child so as to better protect him when one of their fingers traced over a seal, and it began to glow.

Seeing the glowing seal, Minato knew the seal had just been activated. His eyes quickly looked over the seal and hoped they hadn't done anything to harm the child, but even he was having a hard time with it.

"_It's just as or more complicated than my Hiraishin!" thought Minato in fascination._

"_**KinFūinjutsu: Saishō Shūnkan(Forbidden Sealing Technique: First Moment)!"**_ intoned an unknown voice that only one person heard.

The seal itself then began to spread out over the child's body cover him from head to toe. Both seal masters were wondering just what was going on, and they both noticed a number appear on the boys right arm; it was counting up. Their wondering had been cut short as the masked man had reappeared once again, and Minato left once more.

Their fight had traveled upwards to the Hokage monument when the masked man had finally spoken his first words.

"Why don't we invite my pet to play with us~" he said in a playful manner.

With those words, a mighty roar had escaped from the beasts mouth, and began it's trek forward to rain death upon Konoha and it's inhabitants. Hope was quickly beginning to wither away as the mighty beast wasn't even fazed by the level of attacks that were being thrown it's way.

"17...18...19...20!" spoke the unknown voice once more.

It was at this moment that something incredible happened. It came out of nowhere, a massive amount of chakra had came crushing down upon the village. However, unlike that of the Kyūbi, this chakra held no hatred or malice. Just confusion.

Time seemed to stop. Even the mighty Bijū took notice of the chakra surge that stood in it's patch. Kushina had to shield her eyes from the huge amount of chakra that had been released just seconds ago, she slowly put her hand down and couldn't believe just what she was seeing, or better yet, who she was seeing.

Standing before her was a man whose power was so vast that people believed it to be mere myth. A man who has been hailed as one of the strongest shinobi to ever walk the earth. The Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

It was strange though, from what she remembered, he should be in his 70s or 80s. The man standing before her had to be around twenty years of age.

"..."

"_What's he doing just standing there?!" thought Kushina in worry, as the Kyūbi resumed it's destruction._

"Where...am...I?" were the muffled words that escaped his mouth.

Now that had caught her attention, why was he speaking like that. Was this man no Senju Hashirama, founder of Konoha, wielder of the legendary _Mokuton. _If so, then why was he speaking like a child.

Naruto finally noticed the monster in front of him, and began to cry. He put his chest to his knee's and began to rock back and forth.

"_You need to fight my son!" urged the voice._

"_Who...is...there?"_

No sooner had he thought the words that the world around him just stopped. He had been pulled into his mindscape. Naruto peered around, clearly fascinated by this, but then noticed two people walking towards him.

The first person was like himself, they looked almost identical. The next person was like that of the person outside who looked different from him.

"Hello there Naruto...we are your parents." spoke the one who looked like him.

The word was foreign to him, as he had never heard it before. For some unexplained reason though, he began to cry. They other two moved closer to him, and they all shared an embrace together.

"We're so sorry we had to leave you alone Naruto. We're going to make it up to you, I swear!" spoke the woman.

"I'm your father, Senju Hashirama."

"And I'm your mother, Uzumaki Mito."

"Mother...Father..." said Naruto, testing out the words as he was starting to understand them.

It seemed the seals Mito had placed on him all those years ago were starting to take effect. If his understanding of them so quickly was any indication.

"We are pieces of your parents; chakra constructs. I had applied the seal long ago when your father had asked me to do this for him. I agreed and decided to do the same, so now we can be a family we were meant to be in the beginning." explained Mito.

"While we are in here, we are going to teach you my son, but for now you need to get back and protect your home." said Hashirama.

xxx

Just like that, he was back outside in the real world. It seemed that only a second had passed by in the real world while it felt like an hour in his head.

The reason for this being an invisible seal on his head which increased his brain and motor functions beyond that of a normal human being. It was the reason he was able to comprehend this language and speak with others, somewhat fluently.

However, just because the seal allowed him so speak and understand others, did not mean it gave him the confidence to battle a Bijū. His father and mother however re-assured him and said they believed in him.

He still wasn't to sure about this, and then his father spoke to him. "Just follow my instructions, and everything will be okay. I know you have the power to stop the Kyūbi, I believe in you."

Naruto just nodded his head.

The Kyūbi was getting closer when it took notice of the human barring it's path. No matter, it would wipe out it's existence with it's next attack.

It had started to gather positive black chakra and negative white chakra in the form of a ball.

"_**Bijūdama!"**_

Minato and Kushina, along with the rest of the village, could only stare at the ball of death heading right at them. Minato would have stopped it, but he had his hands full at the moment. Kushina didn't have anything that could stop that.

"_**Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon(Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon)!"**_

Five Rashōmon gates rose up from the ground ready to challenge the oncoming attack. The power behind the attack was great, but not great enough to destroy the gates due to the control of the Kyūbi. The attack had been repelled and was traveling across the sea.

All of the village was now deathly quiet as they had just bore witness to something incredible. Someone had been able to defend the village while deflecting the tailed-beast ball at the same time.

"_What power!" was the singular thought moving through everyone's head._

None were more surprised though than the three who happened to be in the vicinity. What happened next just left left them speechless.

"_**Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu(Wood Release: Laughing Buddha Technique)!"**_

"_What!?" inwardly shouted the three present ninja. "How does he have the Mokuton?!"_

Indeed, how had he been able to use Mokuton. It seemed that all of the chakra he had absorbed from his father and add the fact he was surrounded by the wooden bed must have awakened his own, stabilized it, and began to strengthen it.

"_So that was what his natural defense was that I felt all of those years ago. He already had the Mokuton, and I just gave it a boost." deduced Hashirama._

Five hands the size of a Bijū erupted from underground. They quickly began to circle the Kyūbi and began to restrain it.

"_**Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu(Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique)!"**_

A wooden clone sprung from the back of Naruto and rushed towards the unsuspecting masked man. He quickly went through hand-seals.

"_**Keiyaku Fūin(Contract Seal)!" **_and with that, the Kyūbi was no longer in the enemy's possession.

"_Father." spoke Naruto talking to Hashirama. "Are you sure I can do this?"_

"_I'm positive. Since your at the height of your power right now, your chakra control should be at it's best."_

"_However, do remember that once the seal wears off, your control will be gone." explained Mito getting in between their conversation._

"_Yeah, what your mother said. So get to it, now especially since you have him contained."_

Naruto nodded his head. _**"Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu—Kakuen Nitten Suishu(Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique—Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands)!"**_

Naruto took off like a rocket towards the Kyūbi and raised his palm which had the word 'Sit' on it. He touched the tailed-beast and jumped back.

"_**Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu(Wood Release: Wood Human Technique)!"**_

A huge wooden humanoid figure appeared out of nowhere and began to coil itself around the thrashing Bijū.

"_What's he doing?!" thought Minato, Kushina, and the masked man._

He was draining the chakra from the Kyubi, and he was now under Naruto's control. The others just couldn't fathom how he was doing this.

"_I don't believe it!" thought the masked man in outrage. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I need to retreat, and re-asses the situations." _

"_**Kamui(Authority of the Gods)!" **_the man intoned and he was gone.

Minato watched as the air began to distort and saw his enemy disappear right in front of him. He waited for a few seconds before he rushed down to check on his wife and child.

"_They are alright." he breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked to the Bijū. "I need to do something about that."_

"Are you and the child alright, Kushina?"

"Yeah, we're fine Minato, but what are you going to do about the Kyūbi?" she asked. "I can always re-seal it inside of myself." she offered.

"No!" he shot down the offer. "We are going to seal it, but into our son; Namikaze Arashi!" he announced.

"NO!" screamed Kushina. "You know how Jinchūriki are treated. Why are you going to condemn our son to a life like that?"

"Because I believe he will one day learn how to use it's power, and I trust no one else to do this." stated Minato.

Kushina merely shook her head at him. "Then how are you going to do this?"

"I'm going to use the _Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing)._" he stated, and then took a breath. "Along with the _Shiki Fūjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)." _

"_3...2...1..." he thought before he heard._

Kushina gasped. "NO! You can't do that. If you do, your going to forfeit your life."

Before he could try and explain his reasoning to his wife, they were interrupted.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with your wife on this one, Minato." spoke the Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he made his appearance.

Minato looked confused as to why they didn't want him to do this. Was it not a Hokage's duty to protect his home. "Not you to Hiruzen-sama. I have to do this."

"No you don't. Your still in your prime and you have a family to take care of." reasoned Sarutobi. "The village needs you more than it does me. I will do the technique, as this will be my last time protecting my home."

Minato wanted to argue with the stubborn man, but slowly found his resolve leaving him the longer he looked at his family. "Then how are we going to split the Kyūbi, it's far to much chakra for an infant." he questioned.

"I believe I can help with that." spoke Naruto as he was going to relay the information that had just been passed onto him from his mother.

_...A few seconds ago..._

"_Okay Naruto, I heard what they are discussing and I have a way for it to benefit them, as well as us." spoke Mito._

"_How are we going to do that?" he questioned._

"_Their son will gain one half of the Kyubi, while you take the other half." stated Mito awaiting his response._

_Naruto shrugged his shoulders, as he really didn't know much about sealing, so he would follow his mother on this one._

_Hashirama chose this time to speak. "Know with that out of the way, we need to explain how the next few minutes are going to affect you in the coming years."_

_Naruto said nothing, and waited for him to continue._

_His mother spoke. "As we said earlier, once the seal wears off, your going to turn back into an infant. This seal was only designed as a last resort if you ever needed it." she explained the first part._

"_What does that mean? Can I not use it again?" asked Naruto._

_Mito held up one finger. "One more time, but there is a reason why its a forbidden technique." she said gravely. "Once you use up the last one, what ever age you decide on, you will be stuck in."_

_Naruto looked shaken by this prospect, and his mother continued. "So just remember this, the higher you age, the more power you get, but you stay that way as a result." she said, hoping she got this point across to him._

"_Got it. Last resort only." he repeated._

"_Good." clapped Hashirama getting his attention once more. "As I said earlier, we are going to train you in here." _

"_How?" questioned Naruto._

"_Simple, while the seal outside wears off and your body transforms back to normal, it doesn't mean the seal on your head will. So you will still be able to think and comprehend things at a much faster rate even though your a child."_

"_Oh." was all Naruto said._

_Hashirama nodded his head. "Mmhm 'Oh', by the time you reach your teen years, you will have as much knowledge and techniques than most Kage's." explained Hashirama._

_Naruto nodded as he understood. Even though he would have the body of a child, he would have the mind of an experienced Kage. "Great, when do we get started?" he questioned._

"_As soon as everything returns back to normal in the village." said Mito. "Now go back outside and tell them the information that I just gave you."_

xxx

_...Real World..._

"Just how would you be able to help, young man?" questioned Sarutobi, as he had an inkling as to who he was talking to.

They don't call the old Kage the professor for nothing, and add to the fact that the man in front of him looked like his late sensei. Plus he noticed the wooden bed that had been near his location.

"_I wonder how Tsunade will react to this?" thought Sarutobi never taking his eyes off of the man._

"The seal that is allowing me to stay in this form will soon run out of time, and I will de-age back to before it had been activated. At that time, you will seal the Yang chakra inside of me, and the Yin chakra inside of your son." answered Naruto.

"Just how exactly do you even know this?" questioned Sarutobi as he had a hard time believing the boy had knowledge on Fūinjutsu after being sealed for so long himself.

He answered without hesitation. "My mother left me information on sealing. One of the seals she placed on me allowed me to access the knowledge she left me, in my mind."

Hiruzen's gaze lingered a bit on him, not sure if he believed all of that, but then again Fūinjutsu had the potential that no other art had. He accepted the answer and moved on.

"Very well then." said Sarutobi as he gave one last look to the people around him. "Protect the village and the will of fire." he spoke, but it was aimed at one particular individual. "It was good seeing and talking to my sensei's son. Continue their legacy." he said before he flew through his hand-seals.

_'Snake...Boar...Ram...Rabbit...Dog...Rat...Bird...Horse...Snake..._

Hiruzen clapped his hands together. _**"Shiki Fūjin!"**_

An ethereal figure appeared behind the Sandaime Hokage and he proceeded to split apart the Biju's chakra. He placed the Yin inside of Arashi.

It was at this moment that Naruto himself began to shrink back into his baby body. Kushina had caught him, and placed him back in his wooden bed, and was surprised he wasn't crying though.

"_I wonder if he's kept his sense of self, even though he's an infant." pondered Minato, also wondering why the child hasn't started crying yet._

"_**Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" **_

With those words, the sealing was complete. Naruto know had a new seal on his stomach as the previous ones had all but vanished. Today had been a day of loss but of gain as well.

The village known as Konoha had lost much, from civilians to ninja. The greatest of those losses had been Sarutobi Hiruzen; Sandaime Hokage. However, they had gained someone who would soon replace what they had lost in him.

Senju Naruto was awake, healed, and waiting for his time.

* * *

_**End of One-Shot**_

* * *

_**Okay, and with that, this chapter is complete.**_

_**For now, this will be treated as a One-shot as I can't come up with any ideas as to where to take the story, as most have been done by other authors already. I don't just want to re-hash something just for the sake of doing it.**_

_**If anyone has any ideas as to where this story could go, let me know, and perhaps we could try and write it out together. Or something along those lines.**_

_**I know some people might ask so I will just explain how he knows to use the Mokuton to such a degree. The seals that we placed on Naruto have something to do with it, along with his father giving him instructions on how to do the techniques. Humongous chakra reserves and perfect control for a short time can do a lot of damage.**_

_**I'm not sure how well I got the years down in the time-skips as there isn't really a well defined time-line. If anyone has any questions regarding something in this story, either PM me or leave a review.**_

_**Technique List:**_

_**I'm going to try and explain some of the techniques that I believe need to be explained.**_

_**1.) "KinFūinjutsu: Saishō Shūnkan(Forbidden Sealing Technique: First Moment)!": **I came up with the idea for this technique after I remembered a certain scene from the manga 'Rave Master'(Which I do not own)_

_This technique was used by Niebel to rapidly age himself while gaining more and more power the more he ages. The backlash is of course he is going to die as he will die of rapid old aging. If you want a better understanding of this then go and **read 'Rave Master' chapter 278** **and Up**. It will give you a better description._

_**2.) "Fūinjutsu: Teishisuru Supiritto(Sealing Technique: Suspended Animation)!": **I think this technique is pretty much self explanatory._

_**R&R!**_


End file.
